


Adrenaline

by AdequatelyOurs



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst..but with comedy!, Author is sleep-deprived and back on their bullshit, Blake is really horny for social justice, Everyone drops in and out, F/F, Gays with powers, I’m bad at tagging uhh, Sexual Tension TM, Technically Blake/Sun too but we’re only thinking about ENDGAME, Yes Sun is Kite-Man in this scenario, lots of pining, superhero/villain au, there do be some spice, weddings!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdequatelyOurs/pseuds/AdequatelyOurs
Summary: After a short moment, feeling adrenaline course through her, Yang laughed. It was a surprised, crazy sort of laugh that soon turned into a relieved giggle.Blake’s eyes were just as wide and just as relieved. As soon as her breathing calmed down did she let out a light, melodic laugh that could only be made by someone who was getting tired of their line of work.Yang breathlessly plopped down on the grass beside Blake, heart beating a mile a minute.When they got to Yang’s place later that night, Blake exhaustedly decided to just stay there instead of at Sun’s. Yang wasn't even aware of the blood on her face until she felt a soft thumb rub the spot off of her skin. It soon turned into Blake offering to clean the cuts and all she could remember next was adrenaline and soft lips and fire and mistakes.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5403 of Qurantine:
> 
> Harlivy inspiration BUT with a Bee twist? Don’t mind if I do. Self-indulgent? Maybe a little.
> 
> If you want to join me on this wacky ride then that’s cool too.

  
Yang clapped her hands together excitedly before placing them on her hips.

“Alright, Blake has been spending her nights fighting crime and protecting our lovely city–“

“What?!” Nora fussed in a very bridesmaid-like manner. “Isn't she supposed to be, like, relaxing until the wedding?”

“A relaxed bride-to-be? Hah! No, she has to keep busy to even _begin_ to relax. It’s an anxious tick.” Yang says, pointedly ignoring the look her white-haired friend was giving her.

It was true, though. Blake has been _eat the rich_ this and _social justice_ that pretty much everyday. Yang, as her maid of honor did as much as she could to make this moment of her life special for her.

She could tell Blake, her long-time friend, appreciated it and that was enough.

It was enough.

_But who are you trying to convince?_ A voice that sounded eerily like Weiss invaded her thoughts.

“Anyway,” Yang started. “As maid of honor, I figured we could start by getting a handle on that wedding venue that the groom mentioned.”

“Are we really going to trust what _Sun_ says?” Weiss asserted.

”Unfortunately.” 

”I suppose we could start by talking with the landlord. You can come with me while Ruby, Nora and Pyrrha...find something else to do.” 

Before anyone could say anything else, Weiss grabbed Yang’s hand, practically yanking her outside and onto the sidewalk.

The icy woman turned to face the blonde, eyes narrowed and suspicious. “What are you doing?”

“What do you mean?” Yang asked, brow furrowed.

“Since when do you care so much about weddings and why are you trying so hard?”

“Um, because Blake is my best friend and Sun is a good guy and I want them to be happy? Why else?”

“And this has _nothing_ to do with that last mission? You’ve been acting...weird since then. Did something happen?”

Yang’s right hand, cold and metallic, involuntarily clenched and unclenched itself into a fist.

  
~

_She and Blake had been on a supply train as it raced at what felt like a mile a second, keeping the White Fang at bay._

_The good thing about White Fang lackeys were that they didn't make for very good villains. The goons were crappy henchmen at best and the two women could easily take them._

_The thing that threw them for a loop was the woman they brought with them, and the explosives that were detonated to blow any second now._

_The woman- with multi-colored hair who Yang had extremely underestimated._

_While Blake was busy picking off the henchman, Yang was trying to get a hit in but the woman was too evasive. She had Yang on the ground with a near-fatal attack in a few shameful seconds._

_She could admit she was scared. She got too cocky and now all she could do was fend her off until Yang eventually got tired and met her inevitable end._

_She had her. She **had** her. Yang had her but only when she looked up to glare into heterochromatic eyes and found herself staring into soft amber did she falter._

_And now she was here, losing._

_She thought about how Ruby was going to have yet another person in her life leave her._

_It would've happened, too. It was going to happen, one small mistake and she would’ve failed._

_The woman smirked at her, pointed the sharpened point of her umbrella at Yang’s throat._

_Peace. A weirdly calm peace entered her body around the same time the train car door burst open. Yang’s name followed by the sound of a struggle made the blonde snap out of it._

_Very much unlike her usual fighting style, Blake used a shadow clone of herself to propel her into a tackle at the villain._

_Their grapple was quickly interrupted as Yang, fiery and red-eyed, attacked while Blake distracted her._

_Yang threw a punch at her, summoning fire from the palm of her hand, and into a burning fist that struck her in the jaw._

_This woman was smart, though, she knew not to try to fight them together head-on. It was better to pick them off one by one. She used Blake’s very own likeness against her and had Yang right where she wanted her._

_She played right into her hand and she hated it._

_The high pitched sound of a beep was what halted Yang’s rampage and prompted blood-red eyes to look down at the woman she was on top of, seeing a small detonator button in her hand._

_The millisecond that Yang spent frozen, was all the villainness needed._

_Time had lost all meaning right about then. Everything was just one big, blurred, dizzy rush._

_Yang knew the feeling of her running all the way to the back of the train, the closest exit, with a bleeding Blake in her arms was what really woke her up._

_Woke her up in every way imaginable._

_Her legs were tired and as Yang tucked her friend into her chest, jumping off the train, and landing onto her back and on muddy grass did she start to feel her whole body hurt like hell._

_The sound of a loud explosion rocked the both of them, and Yang didn't let her go, absorbing any damage and heat, even if it stung._

_Better her than Blake. She could take fire, she was fire. _

_She was the epitome of the old saying: ”What doesn't kill you makes you stronger”._

_After a short moment, feeling adrenaline course through her, Yang laughed. It was a surprised, crazy sort of laugh that soon turned into a relieved giggle._

_Blake’s eyes were just as wide and just as relieved. As soon as her breathing calmed down did she let out a light, melodic laugh that could only be made by someone who was getting tired of their line of work._

_Yang breathlessly plopped down on the grass beside Blake, heart beating a mile a minute._

_”I guess we’re even now, huh?” She said, making Blake laugh again. Her tone was light until she allowed her expression to turn serious. ”I know you’ve been stressed lately and I want to help, you know I do. It’s why I came with you. Even though the mayor doesn't think ’faunus mischief’ isn't worth any hero’s time or resources, I got you...so you don’t need to keep doing this stuff. Just focus on the wedding.”_

_”I can’t just stop, Yang. I have to find out who these people are. I only found out the name of one, and since you have to follow dumb rules and regulations I doubt you’ll be much help–”_

_”Name?”  
_

_”Huh?”  
_

_”Their name? The one you identified?”_

_”His name is Mercury Black.”_ _  
_

_”Consider him dead, then.”_

_Blake blinked slowly, a look of surprise written across her face._

_”Jacques may not be worried about you but he needs me. He won’t question me. I’ll take care of it, okay?”_

_When they got to Yang’s place later that night, Blake exhaustedly decided to just stay there instead of at Sun’s. Yang wasn't even aware of the blood on her face until she felt a soft thumb rub the spot off of her skin. It soon turned into Blake offering to clean the cuts and all she could remember next was adrenaline and soft lips, fire, and mistakes._

_~_

  
”Nothing, Weiss. The White Fang sent in more henchmen and we only got a _little_ overwhelmed. It was nothing, though. No biggie.”

”Hmm. Whatever you say, Xiao Long.”

”What, am I _not_ supposed to be happy for Blake?”

”You can be but...” Weiss paused, thinking over her words. ” _But_ it’d be okay to admit that you aren't as...happy about it as much as you try to portray.”

Yang chuckled, waving her off. ”If you think some old crush will get in the way of me making sure Blake has the best wedding ever, then you’re sorely mistaken.”

The platinum-haired woman merely raised another suspicious brow at her.

”Besides, I’m pretty much married to the crime-fighting business myself!”

Anything else would be a mistake. 

There were people she could call, she supposed. There was a girl she saw a few times when she tried to forget about Blake. Blake was a ghost, though, haunting her in every shape or form with memories and feelings that didn't need to be there; dizzying butterflies that should have died a long time ago.

Blake has every right to regret that night, but Yang couldn't find it in herself to regret _anything_ that has to do with her. 

Her heart seemed to agree with that sentiment because it always seemed to beat faster when she was near, and wouldn't leave her alone when she was far.

It was bittersweet.

It wasn't like Yang didn't feel a little bad about it too, it was why she poured her heart into making this wedding perfect for them.

It was all just adrenaline, really. It didn't mean anything and she was fine.

They weren't even really supposed to even be _friends_. Yang was a hero and Blake was more of a...not a villain but a soft of anti-hero. She wasn't bad, but she really just didn't give a fuck. Even if she was doing acts of social justice and giving to the poor faunus community, stealing was still, in fact, illegal.

Hero or villain, Blake didn't support anyone who still helped evil racists, no matter how rich they were or how much money they donated and that was that.

She’d always just let Blake get away with the small stuff. When she wanted to get crazy, though, was when Yang had to put her foot down and do her job.

”Right...” Weiss said, pulling Yang from her thoughts.

”Sooo, how many strippers do you think we should get for the bachelorette party?”

”Strippers?”

”Yeah, we gotta do the whole shebang.”

“What makes you think I would know the ideal amount of strippers to employ for a party?”

“The repressed ones always end up being the freakiest.”

Weiss made an offended noise in the back of her throat before promptly turning and walking away.

”Hey, wait!” Yang placed a hand on her shoulder before she got too far. ”Weiss...” Sighing deeply, Weiss locked onto soft lilac.

”Be honest, there’s totally a sex dungeon in your basement isn't there?”

The shorter woman exasperatedly threw her hands up into the air.

Yang chuckled before throwing an arm around her shoulders. ”I’m sorry, but you just walked _right_ into that one. I had to do it.”

___

Blake had always considered herself a night owl, which paired well with her whole dark and mysterious vibe. 

Her fiance, however, was the complete opposite and she expected that for a guy whose name was quite literally Sun.

She tries not to think of the differences or how they’re probably the cause of their personality clashes and the bouts of mood changes that left her unfulfilled. 

She wasn't looking for contrast when she accepted his _third_ proposal, she was looking for someone who complemented her as a person.

She knows that’s not entirely true, though.

Yang was bright and sunny too, and they got along just fine without fail. Even if they had some disagreements, it was hard to stay mad at her.

Well, it was hard to stay mad at her on days where the blonde woman _wasn't_ leaning into her window and scaring the shit out of her.

With a sigh, Blake stomped over to her and bent down at the window with narrowed eyes. ”Yang.”

Yang, who rested her arms on the windowsill, only tilted her head and smiled. ”Yes?”

”Are you really going to make me ask you why you’re at _my_ home?”

”Are you really going to act like you didn't have an alarm set on your phone to wake up and, get this, break into the mayor’s house because you thought your pretty blonde friend wouldn't find out? _Again_.”

Amber eyes widened for a moment before morphing into an expression that screamed _denial_.

She was about to speak but Yang beat her to it. 

”Are we gonna do this _every_ time? I know you hate Jacques, I don’t much like him either, but I still can't let you do that.”

”Ah. Just when I was going to change your contact name from _Bootlicker_ back to Yang, too.”

”C’mon, Blake. It isn't like that. I know you’re super _aggressively_ -passionate about, like, social justice and the environment and shit but you aren't a bad person. Don’t you want to _fully_ be Team RWBY again? Don’t you want to join the do-goodery league with us?”

”You should probably get down before you draw attention.”

”What’s suspicious about me checking in on a friend?”

”You mean, what’s suspicious about you checking in on a friend through her window on the _eighth floor_ of her apartment complex? You aren't exactly subtle.”

”Fair...Oh! Quick question: which dress is cuter?” The blonde asked, holding out her phone for Blake to see.

They were both gorgeous and gold, as per the theme. Blake didn't much care for the dress planning herself, she let Coco handle most of that.

The second dress she saw was certainly more...provocative, but it was more Yang’s style. That was the one she chose.

”Oooh, I thought so too. Looks like you aren't the only one who’s having fun on your wedding night, huh?” Yang grinned, laying herself down with her arms behind her head in a relaxed position.

Or, it _would_ seem like a relaxed position if seeing someone float in mid-air wasn't as unsettling as it’s always been.

”Are you actually going to leave sometime soon or are you just going to keep showing off?”

”Please. Don’t insult my intelligence, Blakey. You’ll take off as soon as I leave. Fool me once...”

”Showing off it is, then?”

”You sound jealous.”

”Yes. I’m jealous of this _powerful_ , heroic icon who can essentially do what a toaster does. Groundbreaking.”

”Toasters can't fly, though.”

”I beg to differ. How about I go get mine and we can test that theory out right now if you don’t leave.”

Yang dramatically clutched at her chest, frowning. ”Ouch. What kind of heathen threatens her _maid of honor_ with a toaster?”

”I’m sure Ilia would love to take your spot, considering you punched her in the _face_.”

”She startled me. I said I was sorry.”

”Five feet, four inches of pure unadulterated fury, that one. Now leave.”

Blake knew exactly what to do in this situation.

____

”Nah,” Yang took a moment to close her eyes, opening one up slightly to stare at the Faunus’ unimpressed face before closing them again. ”You know, I’m not a popular hero just because of my tits. I’m, like, actually good at what I do or whatever, so you should _really_ try listening to me sometimes.”

Silence.

”I hope that means: _’Yes, Yang. I won’t go out and do anything crazy. Oh my God, you’re so smokin’ hot and funny.’_ ”

Peeking one eye open again during another bout of silence, the blonde moved closer to the window. ”Wait a second...” With narrowed eyes, she reached in towards Blake only for her hand to go right through her shoulder.

”I really _hate_ it when you do that!”

The short amount of time it took for the shadow clone to dissipate was all it took for Yang to quickly jump through the window and roll into her room. Luckily, Sun wasn't there so there was no need for her to be quiet this time.

”Blake, Blake, Blake...” Yang tsked. ”I was gonna go easy on you but you spat that right back in my face, huh?”

She walked down the hall, laughing, as she looked around the corners of the slightly-big apartment.

Being friends with a Schnee had its benefits. Even if Blake would rather die than accept anything else that came from Schnee money.

”C’mon...why don’t you just stay home and take a nap or something? You don’t need to break into the guy’s house and we don’t need to do this. What if Sun knew what you spent your nights doing?”

The bad thing about trying to catch Blake was that she was extremely evasive and damn-near perfectly silent when she snuck around. There was always something so graceful about her and how she moved like a shadow. 

If someone asked her to explain her mysterious abilities, that’s all Yang will be able to think of saying: _shadows_.

Add all of that on top of her faunus super senses and night vision, and you’ve got yourself a _very_ fucking stubborn boss-level ninja.

The good thing, though, was that Blake would never be able to get ready and make it past her and out of the door without Yang knowing.

Blake probably knew this, if the shadowy golden-eyed figure down the hall was any indication. A slender figure beckoned her closer and Yang started to feel like she was being mocked.

She took it as a challenge. 

By the time Yang passed the hallway closet and got closer to what she thought was her last known whereabouts, the sound of the door being unlocked reached her ears.

”Blake? Are you here? I forgot my pass, they won't let me in without it.”

Blake froze for a moment upon hearing his voice and that was all Yang needed to grab her and retreat into the closet.

It was pitch black. The only thing Yang could hear with her inferior senses were Sun’s footsteps and the sound of her own breathing.

She had an arm wrapped securely around Blake’s waist while her other hand covered her mouth.

The blonde leaned down to whisper in the ear that flicked against her nose. ”We’ll wait until he leaves, he’ll never know. Unless you _want_ to expose your whole vigilante side-gig?”

Blake nodded.

”Thought so.”

She waited for the sound of the door shutting and locking before speaking again. ”So, should I just barricade you in here or are you gonna be good?”

A heartbeat passed before Yang felt sharp twin canines puncture her finger, making her yelp and recoil.

”Did you just fucking _bite_ me?”

The red eyes and dull embers of flame flickering in her hair was proof enough that it did, in fact, hurt.

It might’ve also told Blake that it was _possibly_ a bad idea.

The faunus tried to escape, only to be held back from the waist by a strong arm.

”Where do you think _you’re_ going?” Yang asked, only getting a glare in response.

”I was being nice, you know. If it were _anyone_ else, you’d already be arrested. Winter is probably the only cop on your side but she’s a Schnee so you don’t want her help anyway. I was on Blake-babysitting duty tonight and I pretty much let you off easy, and in return, you _bite_ me. What the hell, man?”

”Street rules.”

”Oh, street rules? Is that right? You wanna play dirty?”

Blake didn't say anything but there was _something_ there in her predatory amber eyes that made Yang pause.

”What would the mayor’s girl scout know about playing dirty?”

”I’m _not_ a _fucking_ \- take that back.”

”Make me.”

Yang only narrowed her burning eyes. She was most _definitely_ getting baited. Still, she grabbed cuffs from her jacket and spun Blake around.

”Bend over.” It came out more of a growl than she’d intended, but the faunus complied.

It took _Herculean_ strength and resolve to keep her eyes from drifting. 

Hands roamed the form-fitting catsuit on Blake’s body, patting around until she found what she knew would certainly be there.

A lockpick.

Yang took it, stuffing it in her pocket before leaning towards her ear. ”You’re a real brat, you know that?”

”I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

”Sure. Unfortunately for you, you aren't getting out of those. Can’t clone either, it won’t work. How dumb do you think I am?”

Blake turned around, defiantly staring up at the taller woman. 

It was then that Yang noticed how close she had been, now that she turned to face her, they were practically nose to nose.

_H-ooh, boy._

It was better to stop whatever this was before it even started.

She exhaled. ”You know what, where’s your booze?”

She was going to need it.

____

Yang was relieved after dropping Blake off with Weiss. She had to carry her over her shoulder to get her there but she was successful. 

Blake was obviously pissed and she was better off being left with the heiress right now. She wanted to be stubborn so these were the consequences.

Yang would properly get her back for biting her finger but, for now, she had other plans.

She was feeling delightfully tipsy (no one could really prove that she swayed a bit on the flight over) and she still had pent-up energy to burn off.

Knowing that, she knocked twice on the door in front of her. A few moments passed before it opened slightly, revealing a pair of fiery amber eyes that weren't nearly as stunning as Blake’s but, hey, she had a type apparently.

”I’m glad you called.”

”Yeah, uh, me too.” Her words were a bit slurred but she attempted to play it off to the best of her ability.

”Come in.” The door opened fully, and Yang walked inside with half-lidded crimson eyes and a heart that tried to break through her ribcage.

”So...” 

God, she was just making this awkward.

The woman briefly glanced down at the pink bandaid on her finger that Blake begrudgingly placed there. When she looked back up to meet Yang’s eyes, it was with a devilish smirk on her face.

”How about we just stop talking, hm?”

Yang blinked, nodding fervently when she felt a pair of hands begin to undo her belt buckle. ”Y-yeah. Yeah.”

She didn't even realize she was still shaking her head until lips collided against hers, albeit a bit sloppily on Yang’s part.

When they separated, crimson eyes closed for a moment as her head knocked back against the door. The phone in her pocket started vibrating and Yang mindlessly answered.

”Hello?”

” _Yang, where are you? I’m going to kill her!_ ”

”Huh? What-Weiss, what happened?”

” _Blake said, and I quote, ’I’m not going to be held against my will to try a stupid wedding cake, you fucking bootlicker.’ Then she hissed at me!_ ”

”She’s just been grumpy lately...we’ll get her to go tomorrow.”

A pause.

” _Are you okay? Why are you breathing so hard?_ ”

Yang peeked down at the woman currently sliding her pants down.

”Working...Out. I’m working out.”

” _Okay...Well, finish up. I don’t know how long we can keep kidnapping Blake to make her participate in her own wedding planning instead of being A REBELLIOUS CHILD._”

” _Fuck you!_ ”

” _No, fuck you!_ ”

” _Vaffanculo_!”

” _Fahr zur Hölle!_ ”

Only half-listening, Yang covered her mouth to stifle a gasp, biting her lip, before speaking. “Alright, I dunno what the hell ya’ll are saying so that’s my cue to leave.” She hoped Weiss didn't notice the way her voice grew in pitch at the end.

She hung up, finding herself already forgetting about the conversation as she ran a hand through the dark hair in front of her, tugging her closer.

Weiss would be beyond furious if she knew Yang set aside her responsibilities to go see a girl. She needed this, though, and the guilt didn't last long.

Her hand tightened it’s grip on her hair, breathing in, and exhaling a thin stream of smoke through her nose. It was almost like a metaphor for the fire that burned inside simmering down, allowing relief to flood her body.

It certainly helped in the bedroom, too. Even though she hadn't said much about it, Yang could tell that seeing her flaming and red-eyed _really_ did it for her.

She was pretty sure she had a power kink or something.

The only way Yang got herself to calm down was from fighting it out or _this_ , so she didn't mind one bit.

It was easier this way.

The last time she allowed fire and a head-rush to dictate her decisions, it ended with a bad choice.

So if the alternative was Yang’s hands pulling someone else’s hair or resting it on her throat; roughly biting at the spot, then so be it.

It was all just adrenaline, really.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Blake thought _she_ was the one having a bad week, considering _any_ kind of plan she made was ruined by her own friends. Her and Ilia had planned to infiltrate a White Fang safehouse a few days prior, only for them to show up to an empty cabin.

The only evidence that someone had even been inside was a note she found taped to the refrigerator.

Ilia, in her defense, had at least _tried_ to contain her laughter as Blake read the (horribly coded) note with a twitch of her eye.

_“I did the spring cleaning for you, honey. Gotta be faster than that if you want to take out the trash. - Y”_

As one of the aforementioned friends walked ( _dragged_ herself was probably more accurate) into the local bakery she was currently in, she knew that wasn't true.

Yang grumbled something, closing the distance between them, before plopping herself down in the seat next to Blake. The blonde looked worse for wear, her hair in a ponytail and her only articles of clothing being a t-shirt and joggers. What stood out the _most_ , though, was the dark bruise on her neck that popped against her tanned skin.

Weiss, looking absolutely mortified, was the first to speak up. “You’re late...also, what the _hell_ happened to _you_? Did you get hit by a _bus_?”

Yang winced and lowered her head onto the table. “Do you have to talk so loud?”

“Are you _hungover_? You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Blake spared the blonde a side glance. She didn't drink that much when she was with her so maybe she finished her personal party somewhere else.

Or, maybe she _had_ drank more than Blake thought? She’d downed the first glass she had with a conflicted expression in her eyes that the faunus found hard to look at.

Maybe she knew why, maybe she didn't.

Not to mention she was _far_ more focused on being irritated since she’d actually _handcuffed_ her. So she couldn't be too certain.

”I drank, yeah. Probably should’ve stopped instead of listening to my..friend. That’s on me.” Came the muffled reply.

Weiss exchanged a look with Ruby before humming, finding the answer acceptable.

Even though Blake was still a little mad at her, she pitied her mess of a friend. She found herself rubbing circles into a muscular back until Yang let out a delighted little noise.

Anyone on the outside would presumably think that they didn't like each other much, but Blake harbored no real ill feelings about her. She was her best friend and that was just their unique relationship.

If she were anyone else then Blake _would_ probably hate her.

”Are you okay?” 

Yang nodded, still making no attempt to move. ”I will be.” 

”We can reschedule if you’d like.”

The blonde finally lifted her head up, turning to Blake and smirking. ”You aren't getting out of this _that_ easily, Belladonna. I’ve dealt with worse, plus it isn't that bad. Had a fun night, actually.”

Blake pointedly shifted her gaze to the angry bruise on her throat. ”I can tell.”

Yang’s brow furrowed for a moment, a sheepish grin forming on her face as she scratched at the back of her neck. ”Heh. Yeah, so uh, cake?”

Right on cue, Velvet’s mother and owner of the bakery, emerged from a back room holding a tray of different flavored pieces of cake.

Ruby had never squealed with such joy than right at that moment.  
  


(And if anyone noticed the scratch marks on the blonde’s back as her shirt rode up during her wide stretch, no one said anything.)

A small flame can turn into a wildfire if not snuffed out, after all.

___

If Blake thought that her day was bad _earlier_ , well, it had just gotten ten times worse. Annoyance wise, at least.

She watched a red blur speed down the street, arms flailing in the air as Ruby ran from a giant mech, keeping it’s attention away from civilians.

“Where the hell is Yang?” Weiss shouted from the other side of the faunus. She only spared Blake a quick glance before flicking her wrist and trapping a White Fang goon inside a block of ice.

“I don’t know.” She truly didn't. She had texted _and_ called her but Yang didn't pick up.

Even if they could handle themselves, it made it far more difficult without their blonde tank around.

She wasn't usually an unreliable person, and Blake wondered what was starting to change.

___

The bed bounced as Yang threw the woman on it, climbing on top of her and framing her face with her hands.

“You know you got me chewed out by my friends earlier, right?” Bringing a hand up to rub the side of her neck she added, “Really did a number on my neck, too, Cinder.”

Cinder let out a sultry laugh, joining her own hands behind the blonde’s neck to pull her closer. “I think we were both a little...over-eager that night.”

Yang hummed in acknowledgement, lowering her head a bit to meet her lips in a kiss. When a thought occurred to her, she pulled back. “Speaking of that, I gotta head back out again soon so I think that calls for a little eagerness now, too.”

The woman smirked. “So you had me come over for a quickie?”

Well, when she said it like _that_...

“Not rea- I mean, I-“

“I’m only teasing.”

Yang paused her stammering to laugh. “Yeah, yeah.” She leaned down again, only for the distraction to be her phone ringing this time.

She glanced over to the nightstand, pinpointing the sound as it vibrated. She honestly couldn't even remember placing it there.

“Oh, that must be them.” As she was about to hop up, she felt a hand glide down her forearm.

“Aw, can’t it wait a little longer? They don’t really _need_ you do they?”

“I mean...we each have our own strengths and if it’s an emergency then-“

It was probably stupid to even be talking about any of this with an outsider, but Cinder already knew who she was and she didn't feel the need to hide herself.

“I doubt it’s an emergency.” The amber-eyed woman purred, trailing a finger down the solid ridge of her abs. “You spend too much time worrying about everything and everyone except yourself.”

“I...I guess.”

Cinder hooked a leg around her, rolling them around so that she was on top. “If it was an emergency, you’d know. You practically carry everyone, so just relax for once.”

It was hard to concentrate when hungry hands were promising things that Yang would most definitely enjoy. 

She still had some doubts, ever the worrier, but once Cinder harshly bit at the soft skin where her shoulder met her neck, her mind clouded. She soothed the spot with her tongue, ripping a small groan from her.

There was that fire again. It burned from the inside-out and she felt the heat manifest behind her eyes. 

Cinder pulled back to stare at her face, looking satisfied. ”There you are.”

Yang was moving in a flash. She reached a hand out, cupping her neck, and bringing her into a powerful kiss. She licked her way into her mouth, her tongue fighting for control all the while. Her thumb threateningly pressed into the column of throat, making the brunette suck in a breath.

It almost felt like an out of body experience. Her body seemingly moved before her brain could catch up. She flipped them again, golden strands falling around her face like a curtain as she sucked her lip into her mouth.

There was something intimate about shared air, and as smoke expanded her lungs and slithered out through parted lips, she couldn't help but feel _wrong_.

She pushed herself, pushed them _both_ until Cinder left red lines down her back, opening her mouth for a cry that never came.  
  


___

Blake rapped her knuckles against the hard wood of Yang’s apartment door. To be quite honest, she was a little indignant.

She’d better have a good reason for not bothering to show up.

They had all planned to be at the city square and intercept the White Fang mechs before they did any real damage. They had shown up earlier than the time on the documents that Blake had stolen.

The only reason her, Weiss and Ruby were even ready was because they’d went with Ruby to get her bridesmaid dress re-fitted around the same time the attack commenced.

Right place, right time.

Her ears had picked up the sound of Yang’s muffled ”Come in, it’s unlocked!” and took that as her cue. Considering her words, she expected the blonde to be presentable.

She was not.

Blake opened the door the same time as Yang made her way over, tying her wet hair up into a ponytail and clad only in sweatpants and her bra.

She would like to say that her eyes hadn't drifted to defined abs, still shimmering from the shower she seemingly just had.

_Deny, deny, deny._

Instead, she reminded herself that she was supposed to be mad at her and had a very good reason to be.

”Where were you?”

Yang’s brow furrowed in confusion, sparing her that quick glance before grabbing an orange hoodie that was sprawled across the arm of the couch. ”What d’you mean?”

”What do I mean? Are you serious? The mechs, did you forget about that?” She scoffed. “Wow, and you expect me to stay on a team that I can’t even trust? With someone _unreliable_?”

” _Unreliable_? I’m a _lot_ of things but unreliable ain't one of ’em.”

”Yes, Yang, because you were _so_ helpful leaving your so-called team alone to _fuck_ somebody.”

Yang paused, and that was as good an answer as any.

Blake decided to talk for her. ”It doesn't smell like you here.”

She would know. Every time she smelled lavender, citrus, or gunpower, it reminded her of the brawler.

“Look, I’m sorry. You texted me the time and I expected it to be at _that time_.”

Blake rolled her eyes, about to walk back out the door until she felt arms wrap around her waist. Yang placed her chin atop her head, right between her ears, squeezing the woman in a hug. “No, _really_. I _am_ sorry. I messed up, I’ll admit to that but you know I can’t stand it when you’re mad at me. I’ll make it up to you guys.”

The faunus hummed, acknowledging her apology but not saying anything further.

”Love you, bestie.”

”...Love you too.” She muttered.

She hated the girl’s charm and how quickly she was ready to forgive any and everything when it came to her.

“Was it bad?”

Blake sighed. “No, but they attacked earlier than we thought which is why I tried to call you. We handled it, though. It was just the principle of the fact that you weren't even there.”

“Oh.” Yang said, guilt evident in her tone. ”If I _knew_ it was about that then–”

”Don’t worry about it. Nothing to be done about it now.” Blake let herself enjoy the warmth of her embrace for another moment then turned around to face her. ”So, who _is_ this girl anyway? You seem to be seeing her a lot so why haven't you told us about your girlfriend yet?”

Yang blinked. She shook her head, chuckling, before moving towards the couch and plopping herself down on it. ”First of all, _not_ my girlfriend. Second of all, how would _you_ even know if I’ve been seeing her a lot?”

”I don’t know about the others, but for me, it’s kind of hard to miss all the marks you show up with. It’s obvious it wasn't a one night stand thing.”

”Definitely not a one night stand thing but...she isn't my girlfriend either.”

”Do you want her to be?”

”Not... necessarily?”

Blake gave her a look as she sat down beside the blonde. 

”What? What’s wrong with an adult, sex-only relationship? A little stress relief never hurt anybody.”

”Nothing. I’m just saying the sex in question must be _really_ good if you missed an entire mission for it.”

Yang smiled sheepishly, twirling a strand of gold. ”You’ve got me there.”

Blake rolled her eyes again, affectionately this time, glancing at the papers she had on the coffee table. It seemed to be some of the ideas for the wedding that they’d thrown around, along with a couple of photos.

She wasn't surprised that Yang’s part of the planning wasn't digital. She’d always liked sorting through her thoughts directly and preferred the tactile feel of paper. She says it makes it feel more hands-on.

That was something they always had in common. While everyone else preferred having a digitalized means of doing things, Blake loved flipping through pages of a real paperback as opposed to an e-book.

As such, she had never been close to strangling someone than the day Sun thought it was a good idea to dog-ear her book.

She saw Yang follow her previous gaze to a photo of Blake and Sun, right beside another photo of all of the groomsmen and the bridesmaids. 

“Ah, I see. You’re jealous of my awesome sexcapades because you and Sun just have _boring_ , vanilla missionary–“

Blake’s ears pinned down to her head in blatant offense. ”Shut up.”

”With the shit I’ve seen you read you’d think it’d be a _different_ kind of party _buuut_ your face just proves I’m right.”

”Oh, whatever.” The midnight woman laughed, flinging a pillow at her that she effortlessly dodged. ”You’re all talk.”

Yang smirked. ”No, I just have someone that I actually know what to do with. And _how_ to do it,” she finished with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Blake absentmindedly crossed her legs, gaze finding its way back to the pictures in front of her. 

”A for effort for Mr. Wukong, though. When your back knows what every flat surface of your apartment feels like, _then_ you can get on my level, noob. Anyway, want some tea?”

The faunus could only stare as Yang headed towards her cozy kitchen, innocently whistling all the while.

___

Weiss liked to think that she was a patient woman. 

Every day, though, the blonde woman in front of her pushed her closer to the edge and _closer_ to the brink of insanity.

”Could you _please_ be still? You’re making me anxious!”

Yang, who was currently doing pull-ups using the top of her doorframe, sighed and hopped down. ”Sorry, I’m just _really_ antsy right now. Know what I mean?”

She did. She could feel heat coming off of the woman in waves. 

She would always get really agitated if she didn't work off some steam for some unknown reason. _Especially_ after a fight. Weiss supposed it was a side effect of her abilities.

Still, she had a suspicion that that wasn't the only reason Yang was keeping herself busy with exercising instead of helping her with the planning like she was _supposed_ to be doing.

”I’m just going to say it. If we’re going to be going to this luxurious resort, then I will not stand idly by while you and Blake tip-toe around the elephant in the room. The air should be cleared before we arrive.”

Yang let out a puff of a laugh. ”That’s if we even _go._ It took me _days_ just to convince Blake to _think_ about it. She’ll change her tune once she sees how amazing the bachelorette party will be.”

”You’re avoiding the subject.”

”I don’t know what you’re talking about, Weiss.” Was all she received in response before Yang dropped down to start doing push-ups.

”I think you do.” Weiss held the tediously organized clipboard in her hands closer to her chest as she stared at the woman with the full wrath of her fury. 

”If you wanna actually do something useful, how ’bout you sit on my back? I need more resistance,” Yang inquired, stopping her motions to peek up at the white-haired woman. ”Jeez, with _that_ look you’d think I asked you to sit on my face.”

Weiss glared harder, burning icy holes through her. Yang only smiled before the heiress walked over and sat down on her back, legs pompously crossed, flipping through the pages attached to her clipboard.

She decided to get right to the point.

”You, Blake, what happened?”

She heard Yang sigh again and expected her to change the topic once more before she finally spoke. ”I told you, nothing happened.”

”Yes, that’s what you _told_ me but I want the _truth_. You’ve been acting weird for a reason!” 

The following silence only further proved her suspicions. It was at that moment that Weiss went over some of their odd interactions in her head.

The metaphorical lightbulb flicked on, if you will.

”Oh my God. Yang Xiao Long, did you _fuck_ her?!”

Yang paused her push up, frantically replying, ”No, It was just a kiss!”

”Aha!” Weiss hopped up and pointed an accusatory finger at her.

Yang, however, did not share the same excitement in her victory. The brawler sat herself down, pulling her knees to her chest. 

”I _really_ didn't mean for it to happen at first but it did and I...I’m an idiot, aren't I?”

”Being in love doesn't make you an idiot.”

”Nobody said anything about love.”

”Is that so,” Weiss began, sitting down in front of her and making herself comfortable. ”Well, what is it then? Do you just want to get her in bed, is that it?”

”No!”

”Then what _is_ it, Yang?”

”I don’t _know_. I don’t know, but it’s there. It’s tangible and it pulses in me like a heartbeat and I _hate_ it. It won’t fucking go away. And yeah, _maybe_ there _is_ something deeper that’s hiding behind all the tension between us...but would it even matter?”

”It matters.”

”Why? Why does it matter? She’s _engaged_. ...Though, I’m kind of a hypocrite for even saying that because _apparently_ I keep forgetting that fact. There’s only so many times you can come close to accidentally fucking someone before it isn't really _accidental_ anymore–”

Weiss held out a hand. That was a _lot_ to unpack. How do you even _accidentally_... that was beside the point.   
  


”Um. Start from the beginning.”


	3. Chapter 3

Yang stretched, wide and languid, as she hopped off of the bed. She groaned, hearing her joints pop as she slid her shirt on.

A low chuckle caught her attention and she turned her head to the source.

”Can’t believe I have to say this again but, you made me get an earful from my friends _again_ last week _._ So don’t look at me with those eyes, I have to actually be on time today.”

“And you...genuinely care about what they have to say?”

“Well, yeah. They’re my friends. Besides, one of them doesn't talk much so when she does, I make it a point to listen.”

”Mm. What time do you have to be there?”

”Eleven o’clock.”

”Okay...It’s ten twenty-seven, by the way, love.”

Opalescent lilac eyes widened in horror. ”Oh _fuck!”_

_“Horror”_ was hardly hyperbolic when your best friend was an ex-terrorist badass that literally tried to kill you the first day you met.

Not that Yang ever took the whole _being held at knife-point_ thing personally.

Yang was not one to be easily intimidated either, Blake was both the exception _and_ the rule.

The blonde scrambled to pull her pants up, hopping around from one foot to the other. ”Okaygottagobye!”

“Goodbye, Yang.”

If she was _too_ late, Blake would smother her in her sleep she just knew it.

____

She really wished she could just fly, but flying in civilian clothes while carrying bags wasn't very inconspicuous. _Especially_ without her mask. The last time she allowed herself to be flashy, she was ten minutes late due to multiple people asking for her autograph. Of course, she couldn't just _decline_ , her and Ruby had a reputation to uphold being the relatively _nicer_ and more approachable ones of their team.

People weren't exactly _tripping_ over themselves to talk to the intimidating Schnee heiress, and Blake was...reserved. She wasn't shy by any means, though, she just didn't like most people and that was that. 

Team...well she couldn't really say that anymore, could she? They were a pseudo-team at best; a long-term collaboration. Blake’s main focus was ridding the city of the remaining White Fang terrorist cell and turning it back to what it was always _supposed_ to be; peaceful protest. Eventually, she would become the new Chieftain of the White Fang with her husband, stop hero work altogether, and start a family as per usual for run-of-the-mill retiree-civilian life.

Yang’s head softly banged against the window of the ride-share as the thought crossed her mind, once again spiraling out of control.

_A family._

She wasn't in any rush to start one of _those_ , settle down, and retire just yet. Most heroes did, seeing as how they could bite the dust at any moment. That became _very_ clear after her fight on that train.

As strong as she was, everyone had a weakness, and once your aura was depleted it only got easier to find. It wasn't hard for a villain to figure that out after years of fighting the same person.

She was still young and adventurous; a free spirit, she didn't have time for any of that settling down nonsense. _That_ being the main excuse anyway, she was too proud to admit to her fear of giving a part of herself to someone only to be _left_. It got in the way of a lot of relationships, but she never let that stop her. 

That’s where she and Blake differed, and she knew, deep down, that she couldn't really blame her for agreeing to marry Sun. Just like she couldn't blame _herself_ for increasing her workload to keep herself busy, putting her all into being a good maid of honor to make Blake happy, and fucking someone else to forget.

It was what it was. Nothing to be done about it except put a smile on her face and live up to the reputation of what everyone saw her as anyway.

Fortunately, she made it to her destination and could finally break herself from her reflections again. Yang hopped out of the car and ran toward the port, breathless, grinning, and waving her arms around. ”I’m here, I’m here!” She yelled. She gave her friends a wave before joining them as they waited until it was time to turn in their tickets.

What surprised Yang the most, though, was another familiar faunus deep into a conversation with Blake.

After hugging her sister, Yang slung an arm around Blake’s shoulders and nodded her head in greeting. ”Hey Ilia.”

Blake moved a little closer to the blonde and Yang didn't miss the way the girl followed the movement with her calculating eyes.

”Hello.”

”You aren't, like, mad about the whole socking you in the face thing, right?”

Ilia tilted her head to the side, staring for a moment, before shaking her head. ”No, _but_ don’t be surprised when I get you back if I see you trying to interrupt Faunus business again.”

Yang smirked, impressed. ”Ah, that’s kinda my job, though. Friends or not, I can’t just let you do whatever...but may the best woman win, eh?”

The faunus smiled back, nodding.

”Let’s not talk about work though. We’re all team Blake here so c’mon gimmie a hug, Small Pint.”

Only after a moment’s hesitation, Ilia walked up to the taller woman and Yang gave her a squeeze, lifting her in the air. 

”I’ll even buy you an apology cake that says: _Sorry I punched you in the face_.”

That got a laugh out of the smaller girl.

As she said, they were all Team Blake here. Ilia and Blake were totally different creatures when they were in vigilante-mode, but they were still her friends. For now, any differences would be set aside in preparation for the bachelorette party. 

”Miss Schnee! Your party may come aboard now.” The captain’s voice reached their ears and made himself known. Everyone else waved the three girls over toward the port bridge and climbed aboard.

Once everyone got their bearings, they all made their way around the boat one by one each going their own way and exploring the little mini cruise, enjoying it until they’d have to dock again at the resort. There weren't many other people aboard, only the rich and friends of the rich. As much as Weiss wanted to reserve a private vessel for them, too many people wanted to go to the highly-acclaimed resort at the same time for such a request.

At first, Blake’s pride wouldn't let her accept anything from Schnee money, but Yang eventually got through to the bookworm. Weiss wasn't just a _Schnee_ , she was _family_ and she made sure not to use _anything_ connected to her father for Blake’s sake _._

There was no time to be thinking about all of that anyway. This was an all pleasure, no business type of trip.

Speaking of pleasure, it didn't take long for everyone to take advantage of this small break from hero work, or vigilante work in Blake and Ilia’s case. 

Nora and Ruby went straight to their rooms, yelling something about going to change into their swim attire so they could cannonball into the pool and inevitably give Weiss a migraine.

Weiss and Pyrrha decidedly seized the opportunity to sunbathe on the many lounge chairs spread across the lower deck. They passed by Ilia, who was just looking around, seemingly unfamiliar with such luxury.

Yang, who had quickly changed into her yellow two-piece, Strawberry Sunrise in hand, slipped herself into the smaller pool on the top deck. She _could_ use this time to think but, admittedly, thinking about her talk with Weiss was kind of a bummer.

Although, talking about it _did_ help a little. It was...therapeutic. She gave her every detail from what happened on the train to everything afterward. It was out of her system, it was time for leisure now.

She’d just let that stress roll off of her like the droplets of water from her shoulders. This was the time to _relax_ and make sure Blake had the best damn time of her life.

That was all that mattered.

”Hey.”

Yang yelped as a hand touched her shoulder. She craned her neck to see the felid faunus herself smiling down at her.

”Oh, what’s up Blake. Jeez, you scared the shit outta me. We need to put a bell on you or something.”

Blake sat down beside her at the pool’s edge, only dipping her feet in the water. She leaned back, head towards the sky and arms behind her with her palms flat on ground to hold herself up. Anything Blake did was with natural grace and sensuality, and Yang was conscious of every minuscule movement. 

With the black bikini she adorned, she looked like she came right out of a magazine. She was beautiful, and it was hardly a surprise that someone was quick to snatch her up.

”Feels nice, huh?” Yang asked, nudging Blake’s leg with her elbow. 

”Mhm,” she replied, then paused. ”And I appreciate you and Weiss setting all of this up but...”

Nope. They weren't going down _that_ road. Blake would unwind until they got to the resort and then she’d party her gorgeous ass off and that was _final_.

”The guys are still in Vale, along with the police, obviously, in case anything happens. We aren't dumb enough to leave the city undefended. It’s fine, don’t you trust me?”

”I do.”

Yang smiled. Those words made her heart flutter every time she heard them. Having Blake Belladonna’s trust was the highest honor. ”Then stop worrying and _relax_ , B. Can you do that for me?”

Blake nodded and opened her mouth to speak before Yang raised a halting finger, spotting one of the casually-dressed waiters behind her with a tray of drinks in hand. She waved him over and turned back to Blake, grin even wider. 

”Shots? I’m not taking no for an answer.”

The faunus rolled her eyes. ”Sure.”

Yang downed the rest of her fruity drink and fist pumped. ”Aw yeah!”

Blake cutely squinted her eyes and her gaze went towards Ruby, who was gesticulating wildly amid her conversation with Nora and Ilia.

Yang tried her damnedest, but ultimately couldn't help but to watch how the faunus’ full lips wrapped around her straw in a way that should be illegal.

Forcing herself to look somewhere else, _anywhere_ else, she turned towards the bar and spotted a familiar redhead, pink tail swinging happily behind her.

_Neon._

Apparently, the universe _didn't_ want her to relax after all.

This whole trip was going to be pure hell.

____

”You’re going down, Xiao Long!” Nora yelled in a battle cry. She held Ruby up in the water as the silver-eyed girl waved a pool noodle around.

Blake found herself laughing at their antics with an affectionate roll of her eyes. 

Though, considering she was on Yang’s shoulders, she had no room to talk.

Yang adjusted the faunus atop her, gripping her thighs, and gasped dramatically. ”My own sister! How could you do this to me?”

”You drunk idiots better not destroy anything!” 

Blake didn't turn around to look but she could recognize Weiss’ screech from anywhere.

”Be careful!” And that was Pyrrha.

As Nora cackled maniacally, though, she realized that this was probably a bad idea. That laugh always seemed to trigger her flight or fight response. She tapped Yang on the head, making the blonde look up at her. 

”Do _not_ drop me, Yang.”

She may tolerate water from time to time, but being dunked into it was a different story. She didn't talk to Yang for an entire three days the last time she thought herself to be a comedian and pulled her into a pool.

”Pft, I won’t. Promise.”

In response, Blake wrapped her legs around her more tightly.

”I’m telling you right now, if you suffocate me with your thighs you better believe that I’m telling the other ghosts it was for an entirely different reason.” 

”Shut u-”

With a booming uproar, Nora _charged_ like a madwoman. She was coming at them at an alarmingly fast rate and as Blake squinted, eyeing Ruby’s hand on the ginger woman, dimly pulsing with crimson- and she knew why.

Blake gripped her pool noodle and placed her other hand on top of Yang’s head. If she was going to do this, she needed to concentrate.

”Blake?”

”Be still.”

Ruby drew closer and swung her noodle at them with the speed of a bullet. Her laughter was soon cut short upon noticing it went straight through the two girls before the clones dissipated in a cloud of black.

Ruby whipped her head around, facing the girls who were now behind them. ”Hey!”

”Street rules.” Yang and Blake said simultaneously before pausing to laugh.

”Plus, you totally cheated first. We just retaliated.” The blonde said, repositioning Blake to hang from her neck in a piggyback like she weighed _nothing_ and taking the noodle from her. She began to approach Ruby and Nora slowly, palm raised with a sphere of fire blazing from it. ”But, if you wanna play we can play, baby sister.”

Ruby hopped off of Nora and out of the pool, screaming. ”Nevermind, I don’t want to play anymore! My eyebrow _still_ hasn't grown back right from last time!”

”You coward!” Nora screeched at the running girl. She turned back to Yang, glaring at the smirking woman. ”You win _this_ round, blondie. I’m gonna go call my boo-thang!”

”Whatever you say, Valkyrie.” Yang chuckled. 

She titled her head back to glance at the faunus stuck to her like a koala bear. ”Tipsy Blake must hate water more than sober Blake, huh?”

Blake opened her mouth to deny that but quickly realized just how close she was to strangling the woman with how hard she held on. It didn't seem like Yang minded all that much, though, considering she hadn't even broken a sweat.

”Maybe.”

Again, Yang laughed that bubbly little laugh of hers that reached her ears like wind chimes. Then, Blake felt hands grip the legs she had locked around her hips as she began carrying her through the water.

”Yeah, yeah. I gotcha.”

  
____

”Is she...okay?” Blake murmured as Yang slowly shut the door behind her.

”Yeah. I just put her to bed,” Yang replied, sheepishly scratching her neck. ”I know she’s an adult now and all, but I guess I’m still used to taking care of her y’know?”

”You’re her big sister, that’s normal. Kind of makes me wish I wasn't an only child.”

Yang knew that was always a thing that Blake envied a bit. She stopped herself from saying ”well, you have us!” because even though Blake secretly-not-so-secretly considered Weiss and Ruby to be family...did the same really go for _their_ relationship?

Sure, it took a lot for Blake to even trust her enough to let her close and they really grew from that point on, but whatever they had just didn't feel like it was on the same level as her relationship with Weiss and Ruby.

She couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing now. A benefit or a burden.

So she just went with her default smile instead. ”Well, you don’t have to worry about that anymore.” Yang grabbed ahold of the faunus’ smaller hand and squeezed it once.

They began walking down the hallway together, chatting about nothing in particular, until Yang eventually made it to her room’s door. 

”Night, Blake.”

As she turned the doorknob, the soft murmur of ”Wait” made her pause, brow furrowed with concern.

Yang stared at the shorter woman who couldn't look more small. Blake anxiously shifted her feet around, ears flattened and hand gripping her elbow. 

Seeing Blake, the same strong, fierce fighter she knew and loved look so tiny and defeated...it felt wrong. Being vulnerable wasn't weak though, Yang knew, everyone had their masks.

”Something wrong?”

”Are you...are you going to sleep?”

”Not right this second. I was just gonna make a call and hang out until I got tired.”

With that picture Cinder had sent her she was certainly _planning_ on calling her up but that could wait.

”Oh. Well, I don’t want to bother you then-”

”Blake. It’s cool. You could never bother me, don’t be silly.” Yang reassured her.

Blake’s gaze drifted to the floor. ”It’s just, uh, since I sleep with Sun I don’t usually have to worry about nightmares. So I was just wondering if you could...talk to me, for a bit, I guess. Um, please?”

As if she could even say no to _that_.

She could understand nightmares being an issue. She had them too.

Yang opened the door and walked inside, turning around to face a mildly embarrassed Blake who was still standing in the hallway.

”You comin’?”

Blake shot her an appreciative smile and that was all the thanks Yang needed.

She wanted to live off of that sunshine smile and nothing else, like some kind of wholesome form of photosynthesis.

As the faunus made herself comfortable on the bed (as per Yang’s orders after she had the _nerve_ to sit on the floor). Yang bent down towards the minifridge and plucked four tiny bottles from it.

Enough to make it fun, but not enough to make her do or say something stupid.

Maybe.

Not that she couldn't trust herself. She could.

Probably.

After finding out that Blake knew how to _pole dance_ earlier today, nobody could prove that she walked into that dastardly room and immediately turned right back around (except Weiss, who witnessed it and proceeded to laugh at her). Yeah, the heiress will never let her live that one down.

She knew when to walk away from such matters.

That was as good a conversation starter as any, or maybe Yang just liked pain because Blake will honestly be the death of her someday. Was verbal masochism a thing?

”You wanted to talk... so where the hell did you learn to pole dance? Is that, like, a prerequisite for deadly terrorist organizations?”

Blake shook her head, tittering. ”No, the only thing the White Fang taught me was how to move fluidly and to improvise. I never learned it specifically. So, I guess it was intrinsic? It just came naturally.”

Yang hummed in acknowledgment, handing her a bottle.

She twisted the top off and began to quickly down it.

”Woah, slow down. They’re small but they're still pretty strong.”

Blake shrugged. ”Faunus tolerance.”

”Yeah, you say that _now_. Anyway, explain to me how someone with two left feet has pole dancing ’come naturally’ to them.”

”I don’t have two left feet! I just...can’t do all the fast-paced and complicated dancing very well, for your information.”

Yang chuckled, downing her own drink. ”That’s for _damn_ sure.”

”Hey!” Blake huffed, looking quite offended and _quite_ adorable.

Yang rubbed her shoulder apologetically before shooting a glance over to her phone as it rang on the bed. After seeing who it was, she decided it was best not to answer.

Not that she was going to answer anyway, she knew her priorities.

”Aren’t you gonna answer that?”

”Ah. I don’t think that's a conversation you want to be in the room for. It’s nothing important, you have my undivided attention.”

Blake sat back against the headboard and stretched her legs out, wiggling her toes. A dark eyebrow raised in amusement. ”Mm.”

”What?” Yang climbed up next to her, resting her head against the wood.

”I take precedence over your girlfriend?”

” _Not_ my girlfriend.”

Blake hummed again and turned on her side to face her. ”So you aren't bringing her to the wedding?”

”Probably not.”

”You don’t like her?”

”I...I like her. I’m just not exactly trying to make it into a big thing. I’m fine with it being no strings attached.”

She wasn't really looking for a relationship anyway. Fooling around was one thing but a serious relationship was another thing entirely. Yang liked to think she gave her all in everything she did so when she decided to get into a relationship, if ever, she’d put her heart and soul into it.

She didn't want that with Cinder. _She_ wasn't who she had love for.

Abandonment issues aside, she didn't like throwing the L-word around unless it was directed towards family or close friends but Weiss had really opened her eyes to a lot of things lately.

”Yang?”

Lilac eyes widened at the soft voice that pulled her from her thoughts. She shifted her eyes from staring off into space to the concerned pair beside her.

Blake was a _lot_ closer than before. A slender hand, smaller and smoother than her own, was gently placed atop hers.

”Where’d you go?”

Yang just stared at it. She stared and stared and _stared_ until she finally looked Blake in the eye and forced a smile. As much as it _hurt_ , she slipped her own hand away and ran it through her hair instead.

She changed the subject.

”Don’t think we’re done talking, you haven't even told me your deepest, darkest secrets yet!”

Humor. She could do that. It was more up her alley than getting into anything too melancholic. 

”What do you mean?” Blake asked.

”The _super serious_ stuff. Like, who was your first kiss?”

Blake hesitated for a moment. ”...Adam. Unfortunately. It was pretty bad.”

”Ah. I figured.” The name did revolve around bad memories, but she wasn't going to let that bring Blake down. Plus, Yang had long since gotten over the fact that Adam was her first love. He was irrelevant.

”Who was yours?”

”I don’t actually remember her name, but it was awesome. Didn't know what I was doing at the time but I had dedication.”

Blake shook her head, supposedly at their juvenile conversation, but she had a small smile on her face.

_Worth it._

Yang smiled back. “Pretty sure it’s your turn to ask me something.”

“Oh.” The faunus tilted her her to the side in thought for a moment. 

She huffed out a laugh at her little thinking face. She really _did_ feel like a highschooler again. Considering Blake didn't really have a normal childhood, and that she barely wanted anything to do with Yang when they first met, they never really talked about this stuff in depth before.

That _had_ to be best friend sacrilege or something.

Plus, it was obviously helping her get her mind off of whatever was bothering her.

A soft smile formed on Blake’s face as her eyes seemingly lit up with a question in mind.

“I’ve actually been wondering about something. A serious question, actually.”

Intrigued, Yang hummed, urging her to continue.

”Speaking of...Adam; he was with me when we first met, he wanted me to kill you. You never told me why you didn't try to fight me or kill me first or _anything_.”

Yang thought about it for a moment, thinking of a good way to explain. In the end, she just spoke her mind, maybe it was more obvious than she thought.

”The same reason you didn't kill me. You weren't what I thought you were, I could tell. I could see the power dynamic between you two from a mile away too and, I dunno, I just went with my gut. You haven't killed me in my sleep _yet_ , so I guess I was right about you.”  
  


_After disarming Blake, she let the woman go instead of retaliating against the attempted assassination. The mysterious girl took off and her intense golden eyes were seared into Yang’s brain. Blake intrigued her, but she knew she’d never see her again.  
  
_

Blake’s eyes had a modicum of emotions flowing through the sea of amber as she nodded in agreement. ”As dark as that time was for me, I’m glad that it led me to you. Sometimes I feel like don’t deserve your friendship.”

_You have more than just my friendship, Blake. Way more._

If everything was just some big elaborate plan to get close to Yang, then it worked. Blake practically had her in the palm of her hand, unknowingly pulling the strings attached to her heart like a puppeteer. 

Blake could end her if she wanted. She had the power to, and that was exactly why she was wary of relationships.

Yang reached out toward the faunus to pull her into a hug. ”Oh, stop. You deserve the world, and I’ll keep telling you that until you believe it.” She ran a hand through dark, silky locks of hair making Blake nuzzle further into her.

The blonde closed her eyes, reveling in the embrace, before pulling back to glance at gold. ”Okay, my turn! Fun questions only. I’m supposed to be making you feel _better,_ not _worse.”_

As their time together progressed, questions and jokes were thrown around until they somehow got back to the topic of dancing again.

Right now, Yang was smiling and holding back a chuckle at Blake attempting to dance to something faster-paced.

”Oh my gosh, no. You gotta do it like this.” Yang stepped back away from Blake, moving her legs fluidly in a quick shuffle.

”That’s what I’m doing!”

That only further caused the blonde’s onslaught of laughter.

Blake giggled, not at all offended by the chuckles being thrown her way. ”I feel like you’re making fun of me now.”

”I’m not laughing _at_ you, I’m laughing _with_ you. Practice makes perfect and we’re not clubbing at the resort just to have you _not_ dance. I won’t allow it.”

”I told you, I can dance! I’m just not good at...this type of dancing.”

”Riiight.”

”I can.” Blake stated with a twinkle of challenge in her eyes. 

The blonde felt like she should be a _little_ scared. Blake _really_ didn't like to be challenged and she never backed down from one.

Right on cue, she gave Yang a playful glare and stomped over to her scroll which was currently playing music. She hummed in thought for a moment before deciding on a song and returning to her spot in front of Yang.

They were standing in the middle of the room as low beat picked up, and Yang only gazed at her with a raised brow.

”What are you doing?”

”Dancing.”

”Well, yeah. _Obviously_. Looks like you’re just standing there to me, though.”

”I can’t exactly do it by myself so be still for a second and be my prop.”

Before Yang could ask what she meant by that, slender arms wrapped around her shoulders. This wasn't Yang’s first rodeo, though, so her own hands naturally found their way to her hips. Her hands felt the sway of her body and gripped her waist tighter as Blake moved closer.

”See?” Eyes narrowed and innocently seductive, she’d answered in that low, sexy voice of hers. Whether she meant to or not, Yang could never really tell. She doesn't even think Blake realizes it herself sometimes. The same with Yang’s own flirtatious nature. 

Some things you can’t just _turn_ off.

Yang let out a nervous huff of a laugh. ”So you’re not completely oblivious to a beat, who knew?”

Blake looked up at her from under her eyelashes and it would’ve seemed beyond seductive if she didn't catch the sleepiness in her half-lidded eyes.

The blonde moved one hand up to rub circles on her back, the other still planted on her hip. ”You tired?”

”Mm, I think so.” 

With the way the faunus laid her head against her shoulder, breathing warm puffs of air onto her neck...it was answer enough that she was. Yang willed herself not to shiver at the brief brush of lips against her throat. Instead, she moved her hand from her hip to her head, cradling it, and closed her eyes.

Blake was not as physically affectionate as Yang was, so she took the time to enjoy the closeness of it all.

”Want to sleep in here?”

Her small nod caused her ear to flicker, tickling Yang’s jaw.

”Okay.”

____

  
  


When Yang awakened, the first thing her groggy mind noticed was the faunus’ death grip on her hand. Yang’s own hand rested on her abdomen and, more importantly, on her scar, which she didn't remember doing.

Blake’s breaths were even and peaceful and even though she was trying to squeeze Yang’s hand to death, she seemingly slumbered peacefully enough. Judging by the soft purring emanating from her, she was content so Yang had done her job properly. Knowing the insomniac was happy enough to purr made pride swell in the blonde’s heart; it made her happy too.

Before Yang could even gently remove herself from her grasp, Blake stirred, and the ears atop her head came to life, picking up every little sound like swiveling satellites.

One ear flickered upon noticing the grip she had on the blonde’s hand. She stared at it for a moment before softly rubbing her thumb across it. She didn't say anything though, most likely thinking Yang was still asleep.

To save her any embarrassment, Yang quickly slowed down her breathing to that of someone sleeping, knowing how decent her hearing was. She then closed her eyes as Blake rose to start her morning routine. One eye opened to the sound of joints popping as she stretched, her t-shirt rising and showing skin that Yang tried her hardest not to stare at.

Unfortunately (or fortunately), she was not done stretching. Blake bent down to touch her toes and _yeah_ , Yang pretty much died on the spot.

Yang chose that time to ”awaken” for the second time this morning. She stretched, groaning, and Blake’s ears picked up the sound before she turned around.

”Good morning.” Blake smiled kindly at her.

”Mornin’.” She responded with a grin of her own that was ten times wider before hopping out of bed and onto her feet. ”Slept well?”

She was sure Blake could read between the lines.

_Are you okay? Did you get enough rest? Had any nightmares?_

Again, Blake smiled. Her amber eyes twinkled with appreciation. ”Wonderfully.”

”Glad to hear it. I guess I did a good job as your replacement cuddle blonde?”

”I wouldn't exactly put it that way, but sure.”

”Please. We all know you’re only friends with me for my body.”

Blake let out a soft laugh before heading towards the door, presumably to go take a shower in her own bathroom. ”How’d you know?”

Yang chuckled back and made her way to the bathroom. 

_____

After cleaning herself up, Yang walked back to the bed and flopped herself on top of the sheets. Not long after, Blake returned and sat back down next to her.

”What are you doing?” Blake murmured, looking down toward lilac. The scent of her perfume and shampoo filled her nostrils and her senses became overwhelmed.

She loved the way Blake smelled like honey.  
She loved the sound of her smooth voice.  
She loved the gentle touch of her slender fingers on her when they hugged.   
She loved seeing the reserved girl smile, and knowing she was the one who elicited it.

She wondered how the midnight goddess _tasted_.

And with _that_ last thought, Yang willed herself not to think of any bad thoughts while the object of her affection was right beside her. 

”I dunno, I’m just bored.” As Yang reached her mechanical arm up to push some hair out of her face, a thought occurred to her as she looked at the bright prosthetic. ”Hey, I have another question.”

”What is it?”

”What _did_ happen with Adam when you went back to report to the White Fang after he sent you to kill me?”

Blake bit at her lip in thought, her hand subconsciously rubbing the scar under her shirt. 

Amber eyes squinted and Yang nearly jumped as a slender finger gently traced an imaginary line on the blonde’s throat.

Blake moved closer and leaned down toward the blonde. Breath tickled her ear and an air of a whisper flew right into them.

”He stabbed me in the stomach for insubordination. ...So I stabbed him in the neck for liberation. Three times.” She stated with no remorse, calculatingly unaffected.

Blake was a no-nonsense type of person, so the emotionless tone wasn't a surprise.  
White Fang agents were born into the motto of ” _kill or be killed”._

Yang shuddered, at both the admission _and_ the way Blake’s small finger drifted to the hollow of her neck now.

Though, it wasn't out of fear. She didn't fear Blake, if anything, it only made her want her more.  
  



End file.
